


Watch your body moving left and right

by nitohkousuke



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, Jean grey hears too much with her mind powers, M/M, Riding, who doesnt want kurt to jerk them off with his tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: “...How much more you want, Blue?” Pietro moves an arm to rest across the back of his shoulder. “Because, I’m more than willing to teach you about ‘more.’” Impulse control. Pietro. IMPULSE CONTROL.Pietro and Kurt hook up at a party.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 11





	Watch your body moving left and right

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LISTEN. My Pietro is very heavily inspired by the fox movies. the peter maximoff. but my kurt is more xmen evolution
> 
> what universe is this in?
> 
> dont worry about and enjoy the porn
> 
> idk if anyone will ever read this but....

“Hey, don’t you think we-” Pietro frowns, crossing his arms, forcing himself to listen to at least some of it before he responds quickly. It was hard when everyone spoke so slowly and he could usually figure out what people were saying.

“Nah, you ain’t my type, girlie.” His type was definitely not girls at all, but he hadn’t quite gotten that out to everybody. He scans the crowd quickly because it would work better if he just played matchmaker than turn her away. “There’s a guy over there without a date though. He’s cute and probably straight.” He points to some half-way decent looking guy at the other side of the room and shoves her in his direction.

“That’s the fifth girl you’ve turned down at this party.” Kurt poofs next to him, raising an eyebrow. Pietro took a second to look him over in his ridiculous party gear, appreciating the view, before humming in response.

“You’re counting?” Pietro laughs, folding his hands behind his head as he leans against the wall, trying to figure out why he was even here.

_ “Use this party as an opportunity to do something! If I have to accidentally hear anymore pining, I’m going to really make you regret it.”  _

Oh that’s right. Jean had complained about his loud…...feelings.

It wasn’t his fault!

Kurt had admitted he knew nothing about actual American culture. He didn’t know about music or video games or…snack food. Who was better to teach him than Pietro? So, Pietro had lent him music, shared his snacks, and invited the group out to the mall. Somewhere between Kurt’s tail dancing to the beat Smells Like Teenage Spirit and Kurt eating a twinkie cream first upside down from a chandelier so Pietro couldn’t stop him from committing a grievous crime just to spite him….somewhere, he’d fallen in love.

Uh. Intense. Crush territory.

The L word…..

“I admit...I am a bit envious…” Kurt frowns, hands in his pockets. “Any girl who flirts with me...who thinks I’m cute only thinks this is cute.” Kurt taps the watch on his wrist. “I was told to come to the party to learn about “pick up” culture, but admittedly, I am not sure I want to pick up someone who might end up trying to exorcise me from their house…After all, what if I kiss them and something short circuits...”

In that moment, Kurt’s expression pulls at something. It’s weird, really, to see the expression on his holographic disguise. There’s just something that doesn’t live up to the real thing. Maybe it’s the extra layer his tail adds to it. Maybe it’s just that he thinks the blue is cuter. Who knows?

All Pietro knows is that Kurt is cute. He’s been fighting it for awhile, and to Jean if she was reading his thoughts, no he was NOT pining. He was just appreciating. After all, Kurt was just...cute. Really cute? The nose scrunch he did sometimes. The hint of fangs when he grinned. The way he just made everything his with his insane flexibility. His laugh when Pietro did something stupid. The way he would combine english words as if they were German when didn’t know an English word. So while the pale shimmer was cute…

“I’d rather kiss you without the disguise honestly.” Pietro wouldn’t have thought that was said out loud if it wasn’t for the deep red that suddenly bloomed on Kurt’s face. “Oh shit. I mean. You’re just way cuter without it, y’know? I mean the red is cute on your face like this, but the deep purple that blooms on yours as you smile awkwardly and that hint of fang. Wow, I am really digging myself into a hole and I can’t stop. Maybe I’m talking so fast you can’t understand. God, I sure hope so because-”

Before Pietro could even realize, which was a surprise honestly, Kurt had him pinned against the wall, capturing his mouth with his. Immediately, just like the day dreams that Jean threatened him over, Pietro dug both hands into Kurt’s hair and pulled him as close as possible. Teeth against teeth, Pietro could feel the sharp fangs that were actually under the holo-disguise. He could feel the fur of his skin as Kurt slid a hand up to cup his face.

“You are cute and I enjoy listening to you speak, but sometimes, I just want you to stop. Kissing seems like a good idea. I have...wanted to do that.” Kurt pauses, the awkwardness creeping back into his features. His tongue slips out from his lips, as he drags it over the bruised state that Pietro’s already caused. “I have...thought about it a lot. You are…” Kurt swallows and looks away.

“A loser?” Pietro laughs a little, his defense mechanisms immediately in place. Nerves. After all, he was?

“Attractive was the word I was going to say…maybe cute?” Kurt frowns. “I do not think you are a loser. You have done a lot of good. You have been a very good friend to me. I have wanted more, but well, when you look like me, you do not push. I would not want to push away someone who has been so nice to me.” Kurt leans back a little, his anxiety clear as day on his features. It was a shame. Kurt was...cute and a good guy and wow Pietro hated seeing that look on his face. He just wanted to kiss him until he smiled again. Which was. Oh. He had it bad. But still...

“...How much more you want, Blue?” Pietro moves an arm to rest across the back of his shoulder. “Because, I’m more than willing to teach you about ‘more.’” Impulse control. Pietro. IMPULSE CONTROL. Kurt was a cute religious ex-circus kid. He should be grateful Kurt was even interested in dudes. “Because wow I have wanted you and if you'll have me.”

“Your room.” Kurt says almost immediately and turns a deeper shade when he realizes he’s said that outloud. “Bring us back to your room. I can not teleport to mine. I have to see…” Kurt barely manages out before he finds himself dropped on Pietro’s bed. He blinks a bit startled as Pietro is immediately straddling him. Pietro looks to the side and yanks a few shirts off his bed and onto the floor before, giving him an awkward smile.

“You find me attractive?” Pietro can’t help but ask because for all of his bravado, he’s not sure he’s inherited the looks gene from either of his parents. Kurt’s response is to take his hands and slip them under Pietro’s shirt, dragging his claws every so slightly over the outline of his abs to his back. Pietro arcs as they move up his spine, letting out a shiver. Kurt’s smile is a mix of awe and goofy admiration, and Pietro can’t help but to mirror it.

“You are incredible to look at. It is a shame that you are so fast sometimes. I wish I could slow you down to watch you.” Kurt laughs, some color in his cheeks as he realizes how that sounds. “Perhaps that is weird to admit the huge ah...crush? That I have had on you for some time. That I have dreamed of this moment every time we have been in your room.”

“Well, blue, let me make your dream a reality.” Pietro wiggles his eyebrows at that, a little of his confidence peeking through at being complimented. He pulls the arm that has the device on it back and prods it. “I wanna see you though. Not the you you have to be because people are stupid.” Kurt stares at him long and hard before pressing a button and taking the watch off. “There you are.” Pietro grins and immediately leans down to kiss Kurt, sliding a hand up Kurt’s shirt, drawing quick swirls and patterns as he does so. Kurt moves both hands into Pietro’s hair as parts his lips to meet Pietro’s tongue. Pietro is a menace, using his super speed to absolutely stay in control of the kiss, tongue and lips and teeth being everywhere and nowhere at once. Kurt quickly nips at Pietro’s lips, absolutely using his fangs to his advantage.

“Ow. Fuck that was hot.” Pietro pulls back, practically buzzing in excitement. Literally vibrating just slightly actually. He drags his tongue over the spot where his lip has started to bleed, and Kurt finds himself entranced. Kurt can’t help but grin and drag his tongue over his fangs. He’s not sure where he’s found this confidence because he has absolutely no experience in this act. There’s just something about Quicksilver that brings that out in him.

“I do believe…” Kurt starts before arching his back so he can more easily and suddenly wrap his legs around Pietro’s waist, grinding their dicks together. “You were going to make my dreams a reality?” Kurt can’t help that little moan that leaves his lips as they make contact, but even though he finds himself flushed at his little act, he can’t help but grin at the moan that leaves Pietro’s lips. 

“God, I really hit the lottery right now.” Pietro laughs and just in a motion that Kurt can’t follow, yanks his shirt and jacket off before somehow managing to take Kurt’s shirt off as well. “Tell me, Kurt….What kind of dreams you have? I have to hear some details so I make sure I hit all the right scenes.” Pietro drags his nails up Kurt’s sides, watching the way Kurt shives at the contact.

“Ah, well…” Kurt flushes, looking away. “I am not sure. I have thought of...riding you, but I am not sure I can handle that? I am not sure you would-” Kurt takes a painfully long time to get all of that out. He has to bite his own tongue several times to not interrupt too early because wow a horny Pietro is an even more impatient Pietro than usual.

“Ride you? Oh man, I would love to ride you. Not that like, I wouldn’t want you to ride me because I have definitely dreamed of you taking me like that and the ways you can contort yourself but I would love to just impale myself on your dick. Especially if maybe you could jack me off with your tail. If that’s something you’d do?” The sheer shade of purple that Kurt quickly turns as Pietro keeps talking is the thing that finally snaps Pietro to his sense. “Ah, shit. Too much? I mean-”   
  
Kurt’s tail quickly hooks itself around Pietro’s side, sliding the end of it into his pants to prod at his erection. “Oh fuck.” Pietro blinks, grinding into the combined touch of Kurt’s dick still pressed against his and now Kurt’s tail dragging itself against whatever it can. “Oh wow, I can’t even tell you how hot that is?”

“I’m sure you could.” Kurt laughs at that, before rolling his hips a little sheepishly. “But I would rather you show your enthusiasm?” Kurt tilts his head in that way that Pietro thinks should be illegal because it’s always so cute but right now it’s sexy in a way that he’s not sure why. 

  
  


“Oh, absolutely, blue. I can really show you some enthusiasm. I can show you so much enthusiasm. I uh” Pietro looks down for a moment. “God I don’t want to like lose contact but I need some room if I’m gonna--” Kurt immediately unhooks his legs and Pietro yanks down Kurt’s pants in a motion that is again too fast for him to see.

“Ah-” Kurt lets out a sound startled as Pietro slides back and wraps his hand around his dick, leaning down to swipe across the slit, locking eyes. Kurt swallows loudly entranced as he watches Pietro swirl patterns across the top of his dick slowly. It’s always something to see Pietro move slowly. The deliberateness of his actions make the entire affair feel even more intense. Pietro pumps once before uncurling his fingers and dragging a hard slow stripe up his dick. The sounds that leave Kurt’s lips aren’t super embarrassing until Pietro suddenly without any warning slips his entire dick all the way to the hilt past his lips and sucks. The suddenness causes Kurt to buck his hips and make his tail squeeze hard around Pietro’s dick. 

With that, a string of broken sentences in his mother tongue leave his lips as Pietro hums and sucks and moves. It’s hard to process the way Pietro speeds up and slows down, especially with his hand occasionally rejoining to stroke him every so often. Just as Kurt feels himself edge almost over the edge, Pietro pulls back, with a far too lewd pop sound from his lips. Kurt whines loudly, louder than he means to be, and bucks up into air once. 

“Pretty sure I was gonna ride you. Just wanted to get a taste…wanted to see your dick all pretty like that too.” Pietro laughs and the blush across his face betrays his confidence. “Pass me the lube, it’s in the top drawer. I need to prep myself. I’ll put on a pretty show for you too. Might need to sit up a bit…” Pietro shifts backward and the second Kurt goes to hand him the lube, Pietro’s already missing the rest of his clothes. Kurt props himself up as he takes the sight in before him, his tail flickering back to his side . “Listen, I’m not like super experienced, but honestly, I jack off a lot…” The embarrassed flush betrays him again as Pietro props himself up and spreads his legs, sliding one lubed finger all the way to the knuckle. Kurt is enthralled as he watches the sheer concentration on his face as he slides in another finger.

“Hope you’re….enjoying the view.” Pietro laughs a little breathily. “Hey...can you do that thing with your tail again? Really liked that. Kinky.” Kurt flushes as he moves his tail to coil around Pietro’s dick, the spade pressing against the tip. Pietro lets out a soft sound at that and moves his hips between the now three fingers and the friction from Kurt’s tail. “Can’t wait until I’m seated on your dick, blue. Gonna ride you so hard you’re gonna see stars. Gonna make you say my name all cute and drawn out in a moan. That’s the kind of stuff I think about. Besides, like fucking you against a wall. We could do that too though.”

Kurt has no idea how Pietro manages to ramble so coherently while he’s got now four fingers thrusting in and out of him AND his tail softly jerking him off. It’s admirable and honestly….hot. Pietro is a flushed mess, prepping himself to ride his dick like his life depended on it, and really, the thought was almost enough to make him just wanna hurry the speedster up. “You’re such a sight to ramble while you fuck yourself on your fingers, dear.” Kurt manages which causes Pietro to let out a shaky laugh. “God you’re so fucking…”

“I am not certain I am fucking anyone yet. Perhaps, you would like to change that.” Kurt gives him a toothy grin that Pietro laughs at. Taking that as a sign to move forward, Pietro slowly pulls his fingers free before lubing up Kurt’s dick. In the blink of an eye, Pietro is hovering over him, bracing himself as he presses himself against the tip of his dick. Kurt finds himself glued to the way Pietro bites his lip and closes his eyes as he ever so slowly slides Kurt inside.

Second feel like hours as he does this. Pietro slides himself a little bit down, clenching himself around Kurt, letting out a sigh as he adjusts, and then repeats the process. Kurt is already too close to his limit from earlier, but every time his own dick so much as shows a sign that he might lose control, Pietro stops and takes a breath.

“I was probably too bratty wanting to suck your dick before.” Pietro laughs, breathily as he gets closer to sliding himself all the way down. “You gonna be okay if I take the lead on this? I’m doing my best to watch you but…” Kurt nods as Pietro finally has himself seated all the way and lets out a soft sigh as the sensation.

“Really love feeling full like this. Your tail is great too. And god, you know, you’re gorgeous. I’m definitely winning here.” Pietro laughs and with that Kurt squeezes his tail a little roughly.

“I am the one who is watching you do all the work and looks so incredibly arousing as you “impale yourself” as you said earlier. I will have to certainly repay my debt at a later date. If you will have me.” Kurt watches as Pietro scrunches up his face in concentration with every moment of his tail.

“Asking for a second date when we aren’t even finished with a first? Man, you must really be into me.” Pietro laughs at that and Kurt can’t help but chuckle. There’s something about the speedsters laugh that really strikes something in him. Pietro lets out a shaky breath, sliding himself slowly off of Kurt before sliding himself slowly all the way down. “Hey, Blue, can you stroke me as I fuck myself on you?” Cracking an eye as he asks, Pietro gives him a look. “Cause I’m about to rock your world and I’d love it if you could spice this up with that.”

“Absolutely. How could I say no when you look like that?” Kurt barely has a chance to speak as the second the first word leaves his lips, Pietro moves. It’s not a ridiculously fast pace, but it shows every ounce of endurance that the speedster has. Pietro practically bounces himself on Kurt’s dick, changing the speed paying attention to how close Kurt actually is. With every movement, Pietro puts on a show, letting a series of incredibly lewd sounds leave his mouth. He mixes in Kurt’s name every so often like he’s praising god above and It’s almost too much for Kurt to take.

Pietro must sense that Kurt doesn’t have more control really left because he pulls out the final stop. Pietro vibrates ever so slightly as he lives up to the talk of impaling himself on Kurt’s dick. The movements, the sounds, the flush across Pietro’s entire body. It’s entirely too erotic and lewd for Kurt to even really process before he realizes that Pietro’s name is ripped from his throat loud with a string of curses and praises in his mother tongue.

It takes a moment to realize as he comes back down to his body that Pietro’s cum has splattered all over his front, and Pietro is desperately trying to wipe the cum off with a random shirt that hadn’t been removed from the best.

“I think...I think you have…..’rocked my world...?” Kurt laughs softly as Pietro plops down next to him and wraps an arm around his waist, looking actually slightly exhausted for once. 

“Good. Because wow have I wanted to do that.” Crawling up a bit, Pietro kisses him softly and yanks the covers over them.

“Sleep here and we can talk about a second date later. And don’t worry about the party. They’ll live.” Pietro laughs pressing another kiss against Kurt’s face.

“...that would be nice…” Kurt mumbles, feeling more spent than he thinks he ought to be.

Round two in the morning was something they were both looking forward to.

Talking about their feelings? Ah well, they’ll get there.


End file.
